Peacock
by BaronBamboozle
Summary: A Deitobi one shot. Fluffy In which Deidara lectures Tobi. Drabbly!


Summary: A Deitobi one shot. Fluffy In which Deidara lectures Tobi. Drabbly!

Disclaimer: I love Tobi with all my heart, but unfortunatly, he legally can never be mine. Then again the whole reality thing gets in the way too...

* * *

The bright sun struggled and squirmed trying to get though the heavy window drapes the hung in Deidara's bedroom; but only managing to release enough light to see the faint outlines of things, not quite enough to see the more treasonable details, like the uniquely shaped sculptures lined upon a shelf. The blonde Akatsuki member had already been awake for an hour at least, but his body refused to comply with him, making it nearly impossible for him to drag himself out of bed. The solution? He gave in and stayed in the massive mixture of blanket and pillow instead. His limbs were thrown around in an northerly matter, his white undershirt was pulled halfway up his chest, exposing his stomach, and strands of hair misplaced themselves in front of his face. The Iwa-nin only dismissed them as "scars" of his nightly battle for sleep.

Though it was faint, Deidara could hear the small birds singing sweet little love songs as they flew and circled each other as if dancing. How he wanted to blow them up. After a few minutes though, a new sound entered his hearing range when the doorknob to his room began to jingle back and forth. Deidara swore under his breath as he turned to his side, facing away from the door. He locked the door under the notion that he didn't want to be disturbed, all he can do now was hope that his thick-skulled partner would take the hint and go away. The blonde nin let out a breath he never knew he was holding when he heard footsteps walking away. To his dismay, the footsteps came back within a matter of minutes; this time his partner succeeded in opening the locked door. 'With a hair pin,' Deidara assumed.

The door slowly creaked open, letting the persistent sunlight surround his raven-haired partner like a halo of light, giving the sun another obstacle to conquer. "Looks like Deidara-senpai is still asleep," Tobi murmured to himself. The blonde couldn't help but to lightly snicker at his partner's lack of skill as a ninja. It was at times like these he asked himself how Tobi even managed to get in the Akatsuki.

Deidara threw one of the many piling pillows at the unsuspecting nin; causing him to jump back in surprise, but catching the feathered sack all the same. He gladly responded with a hidden smile, "Deidara-senpai! You're awake!"

"Deidara-senpai, you're awake!" the blonde mocked rolling back into a comfortable position on his bed; replacing the thrown pillow, "Idiot."

Tobi ignored his senpai's remark as he made his way towards the window, "Today's a beautiful day, Deidara-senpai! You should really let the sun in." His partner pulled the drooping shades aside, finally letting the sun win it's struggle. Deidara turned to his other side, trying to escape the sun's glare; only to realize he was surrounded. As if Tobi wanted to deliver a double whammy, he proceeded to open the window as well, letting the cool morning air run loose and browse the room.

Getting cold now as well, Deidara stuffed his head under a blanket; only to have it pulled away by his daring partner. "Get up sleepy head! All the other members are already awake."

"The blonde quickly gave his partner a warning, rolling up into a ball as an attempt to repel the cold and sun, "You have five seconds to hand me back my blanket."

Tobi tried to make an arguing point in those five seconds, but his senpai insisted on practically screaming the numbers as he counted down. His doomed partner dropped the blanket on the spot as what seemed to be a last resort. 'As if that's going to help.'

The Iwa-nin sprung out of bed with more energy then he had before, wrapped his hands around Tobi's neck , and dragged him onto the floor in one swift motion. He quickly found himself lying on top of his helpless partner; who quickly raised his hand up in a surrender. He let go, deciding it would be a great time to bring up one of those many 'when you're Akatsuki' lectures. The Iwa raised one hand up while keeping the other pressed down on Tobi's chest. "When you're a noob in the Akatsuki, such as yourself, holding as low status as you do; If it isn't your room and it's locked, you're not welcomed, un. Ever! No exceptions!," Deidara said trying to make his point clear.

"Did you follow the same rule when you were of such low status as me, Deidara-senpai," Tobi sassed. Instead of giving a direct response, he gave Tobi a deathly look that even penetrated through the safety of his mask.

"Don't you ever compare me to you! I'm as much like you as a peacock is to a platypus, un!"

"Then I guess you're the peacock, Deidara-senpai. You're both colorful and pretty." Deidara was taken back for a minute, trying to hold back the butterflies in his stomach. Before Deidara could say anything more, Tobi continued, "But then again, peacocks are also stubborn and narcissistic."

Deidara's mood turned quickly back to bitter as he lifted Tobi's mask so that it snapped back so it hit him hard in the face, "Idiot."

The Iwa nin left his partner's side as he stood up, only to witness his partner rubbing his eyes with his forearm. The raven haired nin began to complain, "That hurt, Deidara-senpai!"

His teacher only replied a cold, bitter, "Suck it up, un."

* * *

Hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
